Welcome to Unchained Soul
"Kofuna Shizen Ryu, Cyclone!" A voice rang out as a teenager swung a bokken knocking out a man who had stolen a bunch of keys. After making sure he was unconcious, Eugene Woodland bent down and took them from the man's hand before turning to face a group of three people, one who was the owner of the keys. "These are celestial spirit keys right? You should keep a better watch on them." Eugene said before tossing them to the boy in the middle. "Thanks, man. The name is Arthur, Arthur Moshiyoto. I owe you one" said the boy with a smile on his face. "I'm Emily and this is my sister Juliet." sad the girl on the right. "The name's Eugene Woodland." Eugene replied with a grin as he sheathed his bokken. "So what are you all doing here around this time of day? This ain't exactly a tourist attraction." "Maybe they were here to fight dark mages like we were." A green flying cat said from above. "I'm Moss by the way." "It's nice to meet you Moss" said Juliet. "Since when can cats talk?" said Emily shocked. "Well, to be honest with you, I have no idea where am I... This might sound weird, but I'm from the past, I woke up and saw the date on these newspapers, and, well... Freaked out a little." said Arthur. "I'm trying to find a way back home, but I don't think it's possible". "To explain the talking cat, he's part of a race consisting of talking flying cats called Exceeds" Eugene explained after seeing Emily's surprise. "As for your time travel story, I'll believe it having faced my own share of time mages. Must be tough being stuck in a world you have no idea about. I know the feeling having lived away from human society up until I was 15." "What did you say about fighting again nekko-chan?" Emily asked Moss as Eugene and Arthur were talking "We'd like to help, wouldn't we?" ''For some reason, I feel like she's making fun of me. ''Moss thought to himself with a sweatdrop. "Well thanks for the offer but we already took down the dark guild here so we're done." Eugene said in response to Emily's offer."But what about you guys? It looks like it's getting dark and I bet the currency you have now won't work in this time. Need a place to stay the night?" "Well, we haven't thought about it. You have a spare room?" asked Arthur with a face full of hope. "By the way, do you maybe know a guild we could join? We're not that strong, but I guess we could help around." asked Juliet quietly as she lowered her head. "Don't worry, I know of a place where it has both of those." Eugene said with a grin as he patted Juliet's head attempting to ease her shyness. He then went over to a wall on a nearby building and began typing something on a device which was on his left arm. "Dokodemo Door Open!" He shouted before a door began to appear on the wall which Eugene opened revealing a large room. With a grin, Eugene pushed them through the entrance before closing the door behind them. Once inside, the three of them could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. "Welcome to the base of Unchained Soul." Moss said. "It's huge" mumbled Juliet quietly. As they stepped inside, their bellies started rumbling in a one simple harmony. They felt embaressed, but happy at the same time. "So this is our new home?" asked Emily "Because I like it" said the redhaired girl with a sign of relief on her face. "How much is the rent here?" asked Arthur distracted by the smell of food. "No need to worry about that." Eugene said with a smile. "None of us here need to worry about money because we got Ren. Although he sort of cheats to do it." "I'm right here you know!" the red haired scientist exclaimed from a nearby couch playing a video game. "Don't you go looking down on adults now." "What are you talking about you otaku? You're not that much older than me!" Eugene exclaimed in response. "Now now you two, no fighting." said a woman coming out of the kitchen while moving her arms in different motions that looked like sign language. "Sorry about that Eriko." Eugene said apologetically. "Where are the others?" "Everyone else is out on seperate missions. You were on one earlier yourself weren't you?" Eriko replied while signing before turning to the group of three. "Why don't we introduce ourselves over dinner? You three sound hungry to me." She said referring to the sound of their stomachs she heard earlier. "So how many members are there?" asked Juliet curiously. "How about we move this conversation to the dining room?" said Arthur with a smile on his face "I couldn't agree more" giggled Emily. "Sure." Eriko replied with a smile. "Eugene, Ren, could you come and help?" She said to the other two who nodded and helped bring out dishes from the kitchen. As they were all seated at the table Eriko began to answer Juliet's earlier question. "Including the three of us, there are 9 members in Unchained Soul in total. You'll meet the other members soon enough." "Such a small guild, such a big guild base." noticed Emily. "What are they like?" asked Arthur curiously. "I bet they're super strong..." said Juliet. "Will you get in trouble for bringing us along?" asked Arthur. "Don't worry about any trouble cause I'm sure that there won't be any." Eugene replied with a grin. "As for your first question...." Eugene didn't get to finish his sentence as someone with bandages covering his face had opened and came through the door. "Welcome back Mune." Eriko said with smile as the man unwrapped the bandages around his head. "I'm home." Mune replied with a smile. "And I see we have some guests." "That's Mune Kazeto, Unchained Soul's primary gunner." Ren said as he put a piece of food in his mouth. "Also Eriko's fiance." At that, Eriko's face became beet red in embarassment. "Greetings, I trust your stay so far has been comfortable?" Mune said in his gentlemanly manner. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP Category:Unchained Soul